Between the Lines
by Living Soul Desire
Summary: Often have we wondered, just exactly how Vejita looked upon his life. Now being forced to face facts, he recollects on just how he saw it...between the lines.


1 Between the Lines  
  
I have seen the gates between heaven and hell. I've held paradise within my hands and glorified my soul with the tempted wickedness I was offered. I myself sought for neither and yet hovered between this eternal bliss – and eternal damnation.  
  
Hell became my life of passion. For as long as I could remember… I was caught between of reality and the haunting words of the past. Little gave heed to me and eventually I even grew accustomed to the life I was given… grudgingly even enjoying it to an extent. I held death close to my heart, carrying the blood of innocent people who did nothing but to live in my hands. My entire essence was crafted out hate, spite, and darkness…all welcomed with open arms. The tyrant that yielded my life under this tyrant's fist repetitively telling me there was only one way to live…kill or be killed. I chose to kill.  
  
Starting wars of blood and searching for freedom I never found…that was my only pleasure in living. I am malevolent, a serious warrior. Death bothered me little…I grew to ignore the pleas of life, to wrench the hope from each dwindling eye. If I could know no peace, no contentment, and no general appreciation in my life…the world would feel my spite.  
  
It was I who was condemned to burden the weight of the dead, to share the power of the lost, to hold the honor of the forgotten. I burden myself with this work, this desire I can never seem to fill.  
  
Driven by the obsessions of power, I was conducted through life by rage. It was this alone that sufficed me through life. I relied on no one to ensue me breath…no one to depend on my beating heart. Life taught me the truths of betrayal, the bitter lies of promises. Promises kept, only guided to be shattered and crushed.  
  
The horrors that bided my life to bitter dreams dried the tears before they even fell. Pity for the weak, the reaper of death…I accepted no fault but upon myself. To live on what I could never have, nor ever plead right. I need no one.  
  
Stalking through nightmares, a demon of the night. Forever burned within the minds of foes and allies alike, never to know the truth behind it all. I gladly uphold the heartless image, to shelter myself from whatever may be given to me. If I cannot not pity, love, hope, or even feel…I am spared the plague that struck down so many inferior warriors.  
  
The son of the damned, to bring down the gates of heaven, to shatter the bided dreams of races. With my own fists, I tear down the walls; to burn them and destroy whatever faith they held in life. I am the ender of all…. the Prince of No More. The betrayer of hope…the slayer of those I never knew…the one destined cry without tears.  
  
I searched for what I never will see…never to know…and never to feel the power of completeness. I sought upon this eternal realm of hell for the dim glow of my inheritance. My soul endures the darkness I surrounded my life in. Sins I've committed dance throughout my life, giving little heed to the ones I've endured and the ones I have yet to enjoy.  
  
Ironically, within this hellish tomb, paradise was granted before me. I found a divine life I never really deserved, the feeling of completeness I never should have touched. I danced the line of inhumane feelings; ones that ensured weakness, pain, and death…to those who sought against me – and even against myself. The light that was never offered to me was granted upon a silver platter.  
  
An angel of light met me at this forbidden gate. The gate that slammed shut before my eyes, opened with new cause. I shunned it with fear, grasping the hell I grew accustom too. This angel waited upon my barbaric ways, devising a plan to tempt me into the light. I hated with a passion upon this divine life and that of its granted gifts…one I assume I took as an act firstly out of lust. Yet before I regretted the undoable, the conscious burden of a heart plagued my mind for the first time.  
  
This life was nothing but weakness, I saw no benefit…no power to gain in its presence. Eternal bliss opened its arms before me and for the first time I questioned my actions. Emotions that had long since clouded my vision shot forth in blurry waves of black and white. Though I accepted it, embraced it against my dissatisfied will.  
  
I still sit upon this line, balancing between heaven and hell. Where I reside tomorrow, it is only a mere guess. It is the days I lived in limbo that bother me most…I would hate you with a passion and yet feel the burdened conscious of a heart that would stop me.  
  
Though as I stand here, before the judgment of my soul, I wonder if my choice was truly the one I desired. The gate of heaven truly much sweeter, yet it cost me the choice in giving up for all I ever clung too. Hell ensured strength, a demand to survive, a demand to live. But because of you both, my angel and my disciple, I chose to follow the gates that shone me warmth…to show me what I never could truly have.  
  
Hopefully I will be granted so…. hopefully I will again see the lines that defined my life. 


End file.
